Dog of organization 13
by Sally390
Summary: Ed, Al, Roy, and Winry get sucked into the world of KH and Ed becomes a member of Organization 13 when he loses his heart and his memories
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, i do not own anything except for the idea, and I hope you enjoy it. **

Ed, Al, and Roy where having a meeting in roy's office and for some reason winry was there too. Roy and ed where in the middle of a conversation (argument) when a black portal opened up. "what the where did that come from" Ed asked. After ed asked that a big giant hand came out and grabbed him. 'Help me somebody" said ed so Winry grabbed ed's hands and pulled Roy grabbed onto winry's waist to help and al grabbed onto Roy to help to but winry lost her grip on Ed's hands and his hands slipped out of her hands and the black hand pulled ed in to the portal and for some reason ed couldn't use his alchemy to get out and the portal closed and vanished leaving no trace of evidence that it had ever been there.

"Wait what happened where did Ed go?" Winry asked and just after she said that A bigger black portal appeared and more big Black hands appeared. One hand grabbed winry and she could not reach her wrench to defend herself with, 2 hands grabbed Al and for some reason he felt his strength leave him, and finally one big black hand got roy so fast that he did not have enough time to snap his fingers and he also felt his strength and his ability to use alchemy leave him as well. "What why can't I use my alchemy and why do I feel so weak?" Roy asked and after he asked that the portal closed and every one blacked out.

**So I am going to need help for my next chapter or page because I am going to need a new name for Ed when he joins the Organization and his new name would be his first names letters switched around with an X added in, I already know what his weapon is going to be, his element is going to be metal, and I need help figuring out what his little description thingy is like Axel's description thingy in The Flurry Of Dancing Flames so any way I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am sorry for publishing the same thing twice I am still new at this so you can not blam me and anyway ****I do not own anything except the idea some of the ideas belong to hollyleaf15 and I hope you enjoy it.**

Ed woke up sometime later after he had been through the portal. When he woke up it was dark outside there where buildings and a lot of bright color full lights (he is in Travers town). Ed got up off the ground he was laying on. "Where am I and why couldn't I use my alchemy plus it felt like the black hand sucked out all of my strength and my ability to use alchemy" said ed. He started to walk around to see where he was and suddenly a bunch of heartless appeared with transmutation

Ed did not know if the heartless where friendly or not until one of the heartless jumped at him "i do not know what you guys are but what I do know is that you guys are not good " said ed and luckily he had his strength and his ability to use alchemy back. Ed put his hands together and his automail arm turned in to a knife. He hit the heartless in the transmutation circles and the heartless disappeared. Pretty soon all the heartless disappeared and Ed was very tiered from running around so he sat down to take a little break. But after ed took a little break a clocked figure came out of no wear and more heartless with transmutation circles on their stomaches appeared as well.

Ed got rid of the heartless again and the clocked figure waited untill ed got rid of all the heartless and then ran straight at ed with that black key blade that turned people in both a heartless and a nobody. But before they fought the figure waited untill ed transmuted a spear/sword and then they began to fight. After a little while of fighting the figure (i am not going to say clocked figure because you probably already know that by now and i can not spell that word very well) hit the spear/sword out of ed's hands and delivered a powerful blow to knock ed to the ground. then the figure hit/touched/pointed their key blade at ed's heart and ed disappeared to somewhere. Ed's heart floated up some where and the darkness in ed's heart made a heartless. But the heartless formed around the heart and then it opened its eyes.

meanwhile back with ed

Xemnes found ed and accepted him into the organization and the word Edward appeared and started to spin around ed. Xemnes then drew an X and putted it in the spinning letters they stopped and the new word said...

**Well that is all you get for this chapter/page but I still need help with ed's name and his little description thingy for the name tell me which name do you like the best? Warddex or Dexward ? Oh and tell me if I should change/add/put anything in this chapter/page or the next chapter/page. Any way I hoped you enjoyed it and some of the ideas belong to hollyleaf15 who is awesome and you should go check her out. Oh and by the way ed's element thing will be metal and before he gets a key blade he will use his alchemy the abilities he has is alchemy, physical attacks, and transmuted weapons also the ability to use a key blade will be added and tell me when you want me to give him a key blade.**


	3. announcement

**okay so I figured out what ed's name should be but I still need help with his description thingy and like i said his element is metal. The way he attacks is with his alchemy, transmuted weapons, and hand n hand combat and a little while into his section of the story he can use a keyblade. I am going to have all the organization 13 members in this story and if you want anyone to run into ed during his section of the story please tell me and tell me when and where he runs into the person and what worlds do you want ed to travel to for missions? I think this is all I have to say so see you next time**


	4. announcement 2

**Okay so some one on Deviant Art (yes i put this story on DA i need all the help i can get) gave me a suggestion for Ed's name and a suggestion for his description thingy so which name do you guys like the best Warddex, Dex/Dexard/Dexward, or Xarddew (Zar-dew)? Also which description thingy do you like the best The Blades of Fury or The Heartless Alchemist? Also my Deviant Art account name is sally390 if you want to check it out and the person who suggested the names was LightHether**


End file.
